


Family

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Category: Patalliro!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: What happens after Maraich and Bancoran come home with Figaro for the first time





	Family

Maraich stepped through the door of his and Bancoran’s home with Figaro for the first time and smiled. Everything had gone surprisingly well, and Ban had agreed to raise a family with him. Even though that brat kid Patalliro was the most annoying person in the galaxy he had helped them.

Bancoran kissed Maraich’s and Figaro’s heads and helped Maraich bring Figaro to their bedroom. They saw a cot set up in there with a sign saying

‘A present from the secret one’ then a derpy cat face.

Bancoran quickly checked the cot for traps then when they found that Patalliro’s present was safe they gently put Figaro down in it.

Maraich flopped down the bed and his looser shirt from being pregnant rode up a bit.

He quickly covered his stomach so Bancoran wouldn’t see.

“Maraich, what’s wrong?” Bancoran asked lying down next to him

Maraich looked away “Well…I had to get surgery and I’m scarred and less pretty now”

Bancoran lifted up Maraich’s shirt and kissed his stomach. “I have scars from fights. This was a hard battle for you, and these are your well-deserved battle scars”

Maraich flips Bancoran over and kisses him hard.

“Thanks Ban.”

Bancoran smiles and flips Maraich onto his back and begins to pull his trousers down.

Maraich swats his head “Not in front of the baby!”

Bancoran throws a blanket over them so they can’t be seen “It’s fine. He’s asleep and as long as you’re not too loud he won’t wake”

Maraich covers his mouth as Bancoran begins to pleasure him.

Maraich plays with Bancoran’s hair and smiles whilst trying to stop himself moaning.

“I-I’m close Ban”

Bancoran speeds up and Maraich has to bite down on his hand to prevent noises from bursting forth.

Then suddenly they hear Figaro start crying.

Maraich pushes Bancoran off and stuffs himself back into his trousers and goes to Figaro.

He picks him up gently and starts rocking him. “It’s okay, daddy’s here”

Figaro quickly quietens down but gets quite a strong hold of Maraich’s shirt, so he can’t put the baby down.

Bancoran sighs “I guess this will be our life for a while.”

Maraich kicks him “We have to take care of our son! What was I thinking letting you do that in a room with him? Go out and get baby stuff now!”

Bancoran looks at a loss for what to do “But what do I get?”

“Ugh you’re so useless. Nappies, milk, clothes, a towel for burping him.” Maraich keeps his voice low as to not wake Figaro again and starts rocking him slightly.

Bancoran sighs and gets his wallet. He really didn’t think about what life would be like now.

Right before he leaves he looks as Maraich rocking Figaro with a soft smile of his face.

Well, he might not have thought it through, but he really loved his family.


End file.
